You Don't Need Words for That
by carcinoGeneworks
Summary: Karkat is the first to wake that morning, taking some time to actually smile. ONESHOT HumanStuck. SolKar. (I promise it's smut. Haha!)


The rain was quiet that morning, a soft hum against the windows of the apartment. The streets were still dark, lit with only the light of the street lamps, and the cars that droned by.

Karkat checked the alarm clock, knowing it was set for 11, an hour before his class, but read 4:30 a.m. at the moment. He woke up only moments ago, carefully slipping from the warm confinements of his lover's arms, and the embrace of the blankets. He aimlessly wandered the large flat, and into the kitchen he shared with his other roommates. He stalled in the kitchen, holding a cup of tea close to his chest to warm his skin. He wore his red sweatshirt, the cloth only draping just past his tights, the rest covered by his black briefs. No one was awake, so he didn't feel self-conscious about walking around in his underwear.

He knew why he was awake, it was obvious. It wasn't because he was sore from previous activities over the past three days; no that definitely wasn't it. It was because he wasn't getting enough of said activities. And the peaceful euphoria that settled over his body didn't help.

To say the least, he wasn't aroused, but he was perfectly content at this moment thinking about the light bruises on his hips from being held so closely, being touched so thoroughly. He felt his breath hitch a bit at the lingering sensation of the culprit's long, slender hands wrapped firmly around his hips.

He glanced at his hand, seeing the faint teeth marks of trying to contain his voice against the soft flesh there. His hands tightened around the cup, leaning gently back against the counter and looking over the panoramic view of Austin below him. Lightning in the distance, reminding him of the bursts of white behind his eyes not even hours ago.

He set the cup down, going back to the bedroom where his lover slept soundly curled in the white comforter. Once he entered, he stood by the door for a moment, admiring the pillows and few pieces of clothing strewn about the floor with a hint of a smile, but mostly in his eyes.

He looked to the half covered mess of limbs and covers in the blankets, his exposed chest visible in the light of the street lamps outside, the few hickies around his neck and over his pectoral made Karkat curl his toes slightly against the carpet.

He took a step forward, hearing the other stir a bit before blinking his two colored eyes groggily and sitting up some.

Karkat didn't move from his spot, simply staring at the other trying to wake up with amusement. He was glad he had shaved because the blankets slipped ever so smoothly across his bare skin when he climbed back into the bed, not laying down yet, but sitting at the edge. He heard the sharp breath come from the other, knowing he was looking at him now as a light, drowsy smile played at the other's lips.

"Hey, KK… what're you doin up?" he asked, his familiar, almost boyish voice making Karkat's throat close slightly with anticipation. The shorter of the two glanced down to meet his gaze, his 'freak' eyes analyzing the other in the dimly lit room, the rain and their breath the only noise.

"…couldn't sleep." He answered gruffly, but with warmth behind his voice. He familiarized his eyes with Sollux's tall, slightly toned frame, his deep auburn eye and shockingly blue eye unmasked by his glasses; his spiky black hair framing his angled features. He was so perfect. Karkat could smell his cologne from his spot on the edge of the bed, the scent faint, but fairly alluring. Sollux noticed Karkat's awareness of him, the corners of his lips quirking into a slight smirk.

He loved the way the other's cherry brown hair clung to the sides of his face, draping only slightly around his neck. He could see the slight patch of freckles around his nose and cheeks, thinking them so cute and so Karkat. The dim street light gave him a golden hue to his ever so slightly tanned skin, his copper eyes accentuated in the darkness.

"…everything okay?" Sollux asked, his voice dropped a few levels with how quiet he was being. Karkat's pupils dilated with that, flicking down and his teeth grazing his lower lip.

"Yeah." The other mumbled, and Sollux chuckled slightly. He loved the cat and mouse way of Karkat's emotions. In one hand, you had his words that were loud and declarative almost always, and in the other, you had his expressions which conveyed the soft, almost childish energy.

Sollux's hand reached up, cupping the right side of Karkat's face, his thumb running softly over the side of his nose, then the soft pink jut of his lower lip. His hand moved lower, to his neck where he let his fingertips ghost over the nape, slipping beneath the back of his collar of his sweatshirt. His skin was so heated, yet cool to Sollux's, and so forgiving on his hands.

Karkat's face said he was enjoying this, his eyes half lidded, a calm line for his lips. He seemed almost content, and the more Sollux saw of it lately, the more addicted he grew to this side of Karkat. Knowing he was the only one to experience it.

He didn't know he was staring at the brunette so carefully until said one let out a breath through his nose, seeming to be a slight laugh. "…what's that look?" He asked, his tone playful.

Sollux blinked slowly, a smile playing over his features. "…what look?" He asked, his voice smooth, and so unusually low for him as his hands played with a few strands of the other's hair. Karkat didn't speak for a few moments, his mouth only slightly open in a quiet exhale as he felt the sheets tighten with the shorter curling it in his hands.

"….that face…." Karkat whispered before leaning down, capturing the older's lips with his own. Sollux was a bit surprised at this at first, but slowly relaxed into it as he maneuvered the other on top of him. Karkat was anxiously tangling his fingers in Sollux's black spikes, kissing with force as their tongues danced; not for dominance but for passion.

He let out a muffled chirp when he felt the dichromate's teeth on his tongue, holding it in place before sucking it lightly. "Mmh…" Karkat responded with the muscles in his thighs tightening, his hands moving from Sollux's hair to his chest, running his hands over it.

The kiss broke with heavy gasps, their eyes lingering over each other's for moments, reflecting the intimate connection they shared; the trust Karkat had for Sollux and the love Sollux had for Karkat.

Sollux stared up at his little bundle of anger, brushing the hair out of his face and slowly sitting up onto his elbows to place a tender kiss on his jaw, cheek, and corner of his mouth. Karkat's eyes shut, and let out a small disgruntled noise that made him all the more cuter. He leaned back, staring into his eyes, the same look being returned.

"….You're freaking me out, Captor." Karkat teased, smiling some as his eyes squinted. Sollux snorted, pressing their foreheads together before wrapping a hand around the younger's hips, giving an experimental squeeze and returning to a gentle hold.

"Shut up Vantath." He retorted before flipping the other onto his back, moving himself between Karkat's legs. Their hips didn't touch just yet, but Karkat's thighs found their way to press against the slender boy's ribs, inviting him closer. Yet another side the dichromatic was addicted to, Karkat's ever present lust and acceptance towards him.

He placed slow kisses down his neck, sucking softly in the crook before running his hand up the soft skin of Karkat's thigh, the tips of his fingers sneaking under his briefs which caused a tremble through the other.

Karkat's breath was quick, feeling his lover's tongue caressing the buds on his chest as his back twitched off the bed slightly, allowing him to make a soft mewl of pleasure. He felt the spikes of his bangs brush his chest when Sollux went lower on his body, his tongue flicking against his navel, and his fingers teasing and threatening to reveal his awaking arousal.

"S-Sol…" He whimpered, causing the other to glance up momentarily before a smirk played at his lips, and he came back to the other. A hand was placed on either side of Karkat's head, his deep stare enough to pierce through each wall in Karkat's defenses as the shorter shivered throughout his body. "F-Fuck don't stare at me like that…" He breathed.

Sollux grinned a bit, and then leaned down, sealing off any more comments with another heated kiss. Karkat slipped his fingers into the other's hair again, pulling him closer with both his legs and his hands, moaning softly when their hips touched. He could feel Sollux was already hard, his clothed erection pulsing against Karkat's.

That earned a heavy gasp, the instant reaction as Karkat angled his hips harder into Sollux's earning a deep groan from the other's throat. "Oh, fuck, KK…" He hissed, sliding against him and watching his face intently as it twisted softly in pleasure. He wouldn't be able to keep up this foreplay up for long without ramming into his tight heat. The mere thought made him tense.

Karkat's briefs clung tight to every form of him, his desire thicker than Sollux's twitching with want. "S-Sol… Don't stare…" He said softly, glaring some but it was paid no mind as Sollux pursed his lips, then licked them and ground against the other in a slow, fluid motion, moving the other forward. "Nnh!" Said other voiced, his head jerking to the side as Sollux palmed the erection through his underwear.

He slipped his hand underneath, sliding the cloth off and playing with the already wet slit of Karkat's cock, making the younger let out a sharp whimper, a hand clapping over his mouth. Sollux glared a bit, then took Karkat's hand from his mouth, pinning it under his own on the bed, and entwining their fingers.

"Don't hold it in…" He whispered into his ear, nuzzling him there before suckling on the lobe and stroking him firmly in his hand, earning a strangled gasp from trying to stay quiet.

"S-Someone's gonna h-hear…!" He managed, his hips thrusting upwards into Sollux's hand and in turn grinding against the other's needing cock.

"Who careth… I want to hear you moan for me… I want to hear my name on your lipth…" He whispered into his neck, biting there over his previous mark as Karkat arched his neck, his back curving in pleasure.

Sollux pumped him slowly, freeing his own erection as he pressed them together in one hand, moaning and shuddering as his head hung. They were so hard, so wanting of each other.

It didn't take long for Sollux to get the other to mewl for release, clawing at the sheets the closer they got with each stroke, each tease to the hilt and slit. "Uhn… God… KK, I want to…" Sollux panted, his cheeks flushed, but not as bright as Karkat's intense blush.

Karkat bared his teeth a bit before shuddering and kicking out of his boxers the rest of the way, staring at Sollux's member that leaked with pre-cum. Fuck he was getting even more turned on by that. _He _made Sollux so hard. _He _made those two toned eyes so steamed and piercing.

He opened his legs, sliding his jacket off his arms as well as Sollux reached over, sliding his hand now coated in lube over his readied, swollen, dick. The rain had picked up, but it didn't phase them, their breath mingling in the chilly air, but the blankets covering them from the cold.

Sollux positioned himself against his lover, staring into the copper eyes that glittered with heat. Karkat's mouth was slightly slack with pleasure, his chest rising and falling with each breath, and his tanned skin so perfectly splotched with freckles and a flushed tint. He shivered, pressing into him slowly and watching the shorter's eyes widen with the feeling of being filled.

Sollux tensed, Karkat being hotter than normal as he closed his eyes and hissed to keep himself from pounding into him. "Ohh… shit… you feel amathing KK…." He whispered, earning a half response before his hips jerked to fill Karkat to the hilt of Sollux's cock.

"Ahh! F-Fuck!" He managed, his head thrown back into the pillow before he relaxed, spreading his legs more to relieve the pressure inside of him. "G-Gentle…!" He growled, panting as Sollux made a slight movement with his hips. He got a quiet apology.

They waited for a few moments, eyes heated and full of such passion as Sollux tangled their tongues together. He knew it was a genius idea to get his tongue split… Karkat was practically coming over just that. Sollux felt the muscles inside him relax, taking it enough of an initiative to start a slow, smooth rhythm for the other, hearing him moan through his kisses. He leaned onto his elbows, their bodies closer and the atmosphere thick between them. He loved how hot Karkat was inside, and the way his face contorted every time he got closer to his sweet spot. He watched the way his fingers curled around the sheets, and how his mouth hung with each breathless pant.

He could feel the heat pooling deep within his stomach.

Sollux lifted himself off his elbows, his hands on either side of Karkat's head as he sped his pace, thrusting harder into him. He felt the other's nails on his back, delicately dragging down his shoulder blades before turning rough around his spine. Just the way Sollux loved it. He arched his back into it, pressing his hips further and moaning for his sexual muse.

"Haa….! Sollux… h-harder!" The younger demanded, and Sollux couldn't help but torture him and slow his movements, before pulling out to his tip, slamming inside of him with a wet smack against his hips. He relished in the sound of his sharp cry, his body shaking with his voice in his ears. "Nnnh! F-Fuck you…!" He cursed, a strained smirk at Sollux's expression before groaning, not able to draw this out any further. He needed to release, he needed Karkat to scream his name…

The dichromatic growled, ramming hard into him, but with gentle intentions behind each thrust. "Nngh! K-Kar… kat… Karkat… so good…!" Sollux voiced, reaching the other's sweet spot as he felt Karkat tighten around him. He had to hold back every muscle in his body from not finishing then and there as his mind raced with the imagery and sounds their sex produced.

He had him moaning heatedly now, his head pressed firmly against the pillow with his face turned. His hands gripping the sheets with everything he had as Sollux's chest tightened at the sight of Karkat being so vulnerable and open with him. It calmed him, but aroused him deeper than just his body, to the very core of his being.

So many years of dreaming of doing this…

He was called back to as he pounded him, their muscles flexed with each powerful thrust from Sollux. Karkat arched his back off the white sheets, throwing his head back in a finishing cry as his seed erupted over his lower stomach.

Sollux didn't have to hold back now, coming close to the other's neck as he shuddered and breathed his moan in response, coming deep within him and calling his name lovingly into his skin. He swore he saw fireworks of gold and red, instead of just colorless.

After satisfying their orgasms, Sollux pulled away from him slowly, lying next to him and staring at how his body started to already have the effects of an afterglow. So bright in the dark gray light of the stormy morning. He felt his chest tighten once more, smiling to himself.

"….w-what are you smiling at, asshat?" Karkat smiled, his copper eyes lighting up as Sollux beamed as well.

"….you're beautiful." He said softly, his voice a bit hoarse and still deep. He reached his hand forward, brushing a few stray hairs of Karkat's bangs out of his face, and taking in the sight of his… little miracle. God forbid Gamzee ever heard that from either of them though.

Karkat blushed, his eyes alert, and a bit wide as he stared at Sollux with a deep understanding. They didn't have to communicate for them to understand how they felt, how they saw each other. It was all there in the way their bodies moved around each other, the way their eyes always found their ways back to each other's. The way they could always stay together…

You didn't need words for that.


End file.
